


Der eine Ring

by Eleanor_Lavender



Series: Tatort-Schnipsel [4]
Category: Tatort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender
Series: Tatort-Schnipsel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007487
Kudos: 10





	Der eine Ring

Der Professor betrat den kleinen Juwelierladen in der Innenstadt und wurde sofort von einem Angestellten in Beschlag genommen.  
  
Der jugen Mann hinterm Tresen hatte seinen potenziellen Kunden in Sekundenschnelle auf Anzeichen für Kaufkraft gescannt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass hier ein lohnender Fang hereingeschneit war.  
  
"Einen schönen guten Tag, wie darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
  
Boerne zog sich mit einer Hand den Cashmere-Schal vom Gesicht, mit dem er sich gegen das eklig-nasskalte Dezemberwetter geschützt hatte. Die andere Hand steckte tief in seiner Manteltasche, umschloss einen Schatz.  
  
"Ich habe hier einen Ring, ein altes Familienerbstück. Ich würde ihn gern weiten lassen."


End file.
